Lights Will Guide You Home
by nikkoelyse92
Summary: Klaine!AU. Kurt and Blaine never met in high school. Kurt graduated McKinley and Blaine finished at Dalton. Several years later both boys are in New York City. Blaine is suffering from a broken heart, and Kurt is just looking for someone to love him. So when their paths cross will they be able to make it work?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Ta-da! A new story. I've been wanting to write a multi-chaptered story for Klaine for awhile, but it took some time to come up with a solid idea I liked. So here it is. Hopefully you like** it._

* * *

"Wes, I just want to check on him," David whined from the other side of the door. Blaine groaned and rolled over on his bed, pulling his quilt tighter around him.

"David," Wes hissed. "Leave him alone."

"It's the middle of the afternoon, and his lights are off," David protested.

"He is probably taking a nap, let him be already," Wes chastised. Blaine agreed with Wes, please oh please he just wanted to be left alone. He just wanted to curl up under his quilt, squeeze his giant stuffed dog and sleep. But that wasn't going to happen. Eventually David would win and come in to check on him. Blaine thought he might as well let them know he was awake.

"You guys really aren't that quiet," Blaine said aloud, rolling over onto his back and staring up at his ceiling. The door opened slowly with Wes and David poking their heads into Blaine's room.

"Were you sleeping?" Wes asked.

"I was trying to, but don't worry about it," Blaine replied sitting up. David crossed to the bed and plopped down next to Blaine.

"How are you doing buddy?" David asked cautiously.

"I'm okay, still feeling kind of numb."

"I'm sorry," David said, pulling Blaine into a hug. Wes joined the other two on the bed.

"Its fine, it's not like you were my boyfriend I found being screwed by another guy."

"Blaine," Wes sighed, giving Blaine a concerned look.

"I'm fine Wes."

"Really?" Blaine shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I just can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. All those nights he cancelled plans cause he had to work late, he was actually just fucking his boss. Duh Blaine, something's going on." Blaine looked down at his quilt, his fingers picking at its frayed edge. "Imagine if I hadn't decided to visit him that day. This could have gone on forever, and I would never have known."

"You would have figured it out Blaine," Wes reassured him.

"Yeah when I got herpes or something," Blaine mumbled.

"Wait, you're always lecturing us about safe sex, were you not practicing what you preach?" David asked mockingly.

"Well I'm gay, so the whole pregnancy scare goes out the window. Besides, when you're in a monogamous relationship, or at least think you are, for two years why would you use condoms?" Blaine asked, turning to look at David.

"Those are images I did not need in my mind!" David protested, grabbing a pillow and smacking Blaine with it.

"Hey no hitting the recently broken hearted!" Wes scolded David, taking the pillow and putting it back.

"Thanks Wes," Blaine sighed and began picking at the blanket again.

He never thought this would be his life. He and his boyfriend Ian had been together for almost two years. They had been living together for the last eight months. Blaine kept a small job teaching piano lessons to little kids, in between working the audition circuit for theatre. Ian was an accountant for a small business firm. The first six months living together had been wonderful. Then Ian had gotten a promotion, and his hours just got longer and longer until the only time Blaine spent with him was asleep in bed at night.

Last Wednesday, when Ian had called Blaine to say he was working late again Blaine decided to make a romantic gesture and bring him dinner at the office. What Blaine hadn't expected was to show up at Ian's office to find him bent over his desk being pounded into by his boss. Blaine had stood there frozen in shock for a moment before taking the food out of the bag and tossing it at Ian, telling him he hoped he liked dinner as much as he did dessert before storming out.

On the way home Blaine had called Wes and David to tell them what had gone down. The two boys showed up at Ian's apartment and helped Blaine move his stuff out that evening and back into his old room at their place. Blaine had never been more grateful in his entire life to have those two boys as friends right then.

"Blaine, you there buddy?" David asked, waving his hand in front of Blaine's face trying to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking again…" Blaine replied. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Wes and David exchanged a look, they were worried about Blaine. He loved with his whole self, and now to see him like this, watching him just shut down, scared both of them.

"Hey Blaine," Wes said. "How does some greasy Chinese food and a marathon of Dance Moms this evening sound?"

"Really?" Blaine asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Wes said.

"That sounds great," Blaine replied, a small smile on his face.

* * *

"This woman is horrible," David commented gesturing at the tv with his chopstick between bites of food. The boys were seated in the living room, Blaine and Wes on the old dark green couch, David in the armchair watching tv. Several boxes of Chinese food were scattered across the coffee table, along with a couple of beers.

"Yeah, she makes Wes look like a saint," Blaine teased.

"Hey!" Wes protested, elbowing Blaine.

"What?! It's true. You ran the Warblers like a dictator."

"Blaine's right, you were horrible, and I was on that council with you," David reminded him.

"Fine," Wes said picking up a different box of food. "So maybe I was a little harsh." Both David and Blaine scoffed at that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you wimps," Wes taunted. The boys continued eating, occasionally trading the boxes of food between them.

They were on their third "Dance Moms" episode when Blaine's phone began ringing from the counter. Blaine didn't move.

"Blaine, your phone," David nudged.

"It's probably Ian, he keeps calling. Just let it go," Blaine instructed.

David nodded, and settled back into his seat. The phone rang again a minute later.

"Blaine," Wes started. "Do you want one of us to get it and tell him to fuck off?" he asked.

"Please?" the curly haired boy whispered. Wes got up and crossed to the counter picking up the phone and answering it.

"Look Ian, Blaine really…wait, what?" Blaine and David looked up at Wes, both confused by the change in conversation. "No, of course…Yeah I'll tell him…do you need him to call you back?" Wes grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Okay…thank you," Wes said before hanging up Blaine's phone.

"What was that?" David asked.

"That was the casting director from that new show you auditioned for Blaine, you got a part," Wes beamed.

"I did?" Blaine asked, sinking back into the couch in shock.

"Yeah, you did. One of the supporting characters named Jamison, I think." Wes crossed back over to Blaine. "You're supposed to call him in the morning," Wes told him, handing Blaine the piece of paper with a telephone number on it.

"Wow," Blaine said.

"Yeah," David agreed.

"See we told you things would get better. You just got cast in an off-Broadway show. That's pretty good huh?"

"It is," Blaine smiled. "I just got cast in an off-Broadway show! Ha, take that you cheating bastard. I don't need you. I can do fine on my own."

"Yes, yes you can," Wes said.

"In fact he's doing pretty fucking well," David commented.

"Congratulations Blaine," he said getting up, crossing to the couch and giving Blaine a hug. "You deserve it."

"Thanks David," Blaine beamed, hugging him back.

"No more pitty parties now okay?" Wes said, looking Blaine in the eyes.

"I think I can do that," Blaine replied, with a huge smile.

* * *

"Rachel where is my sketchbook? You better not be using it to write love letters again!" Kurt shouted through their apartment. He pulled aside the soft navy blue comforter on his bed, kneeling down to check under it.

"Like I would ever do such a thing," Rachel said, appearing in the doorway. "Besides Brody knows how I feel about him, he doesn't need a love letter."

"Yeah I heard last night, and the night before, and the night before that," Kurt grumbled, standing back up and crossing the space to check his desk again.

"I can't apologize for the power of my voice," Rachel replied.

"I think the entire building knows the power of your voice Rachel. Now have you seen my sketchbook?"

"It's on the end table in the living room," Rachel answered, heading into the other room.

"Why did I ever agree to live with Miss Rachel Berry?" Kurt mumbled to himself.

"I heard that," Rachel called out. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed the small brunette out into the apartment foyer. "What do you need your sketchbook for anyways?" Rachel asked from the kitchen. Kurt picked up his sketchbook from the table before answering, feeling the smooth black leather under his fingers.

"I've got a meeting with Andrew tomorrow to go over my final sketches for the show. He finally figured out the casting and wants to discuss some stuff with me," Kurt said as he headed into the kitchen.

Kurt had been working for a few years now as a costume designer. That hadn't been his original intention when he came to New York. After failing to get into NYADA with Rachel he ended up with an internship at . From there he started taking fashion and costume design classes at Parsons. When he graduated Kurt decided he missed the theatre too much to stay away, yet he wasn't interested in performing anymore.

For the first two years he worked on building and assistant designing costumes at a variety of theatres. About a year ago he got a permanent costume design position at a small off-Broadway theatre company. It was a good fit for him. Kurt liked the directors the company brought in, along with the shows the company produced. Plus it was a good stable job, something Rachel was still struggling with.

"We should do dinner soon, because I'm starving," Rachel said as Kurt entered the kitchen.

"Do you have a show tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, just a three hour gig over at Cherrie's," Rachel replied, opening up the fridge to scout out ingredients they could use for dinner. To make ends meet Rachel worked as an in-house singer at a few local bars several nights a week.

"Is there any chicken still?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I think we've got enough little leftovers to do a stir fry. I can add some tofu as well," Rachel said.

"Sounds delicious. I'm going to go put my book in my room then I'll come back and help."

"Okay," Rachel replied, pulling out the necessary ingredients for their meal.

* * *

After Rachel left that evening Kurt pulled out his sketchbook again and settled onto the couch with it. He liked to have a new sketchbook for each show, that way every page stayed dedicated to it. In the first section Kurt had pasted lots of images for inspiration for each character. The next section was full of sketches. Each page was a different costume portrayed in great detail with handwritten notes from Kurt on the side. The last section would be dedicated to full colored renderings once he received the okay on his sketches from the director Andrew. That was the point of their meeting tomorrow.

Kurt liked Andrew. They had worked together before at another theatre. Andrew was a good director who worked well with both cast and crew. Kurt and Andrew had dated briefly after that show two years ago, but it hadn't worked out. Both men liked and respected the other, yet the physical passion wasn't there. They had tried to make it work but when it became clear it wouldn't they broke it off and they decided to remain friends instead.

Kurt took out a pencil and began to do some cleanup work on his sketches. He liked this time of evening; the apartment was quiet since Rachel was out. All Kurt could hear were the noises of the city outside. Some evenings he would do his work listening to music, other nights he would prance about the apartment cleaning.

A little after ten Kurt heard two voices outside in the hallway before a key was placed into the lock.

"I'm home!" Rachel called out when she got the door open. "Brody is here too," she added.

"Of course he is," Kurt muttered to himself.

"Hey Kurt," Brody greeted him.

"Hi Brody," Kurt replied, closing his sketchbook in his lap. It's not that Kurt didn't like Brody, he did. It was just hard to be around Rachel and Brody together all the time. They were intense together. It made Kurt wish he had someone like that. More recently it had made him realize that Brody would probably move in within the next few months, and while Kurt knew Rachel would never kick him out, he had no intention of staying to live with them. That would just be too much.

"How are things?" Brody asked, sitting down next to Kurt on the couch. Rachel had gone to drop her things off in her room, leaving the boys alone.

"Pretty good," Kurt replied. "I've been working on a new show."

"Yeah, Rachel said they're putting on an new original piece," Brody said. "Are you designing the costumes?"

"Yes I am. I've actually got a meeting with the director tomorrow."

"Andrew, right? Your ex?" Brody asked. Kurt shifted on the couch.

"Yes indeed. How did you know?"

"Rachel, she can't keep her mouth shut sometimes," Brody said, giving him a look.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt replied stiffly. Rachel danced her way back into the room and plopped into Brody's lap.

"What is it I do?" she asked with an air of innocence.

"Nothing," Kurt and Brody replied in unison. They were both smart enough to know how to avoid a Rachel blowup.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," Kurt announced, rising up off the couch, his sketchbook in hand.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "It's not that late."

"Yeah I'm going to make sure all my stuff is ready for tomorrow and then read or something. So goodnight," Kurt said, slowly edging his way towards the bedrooms.

"Alright," Rachel sighed. "I think we might watch a little tv before we turn in." Kurt nodded.

"Just keep it down, the whole building doesn't need to know your night time activities," Kurt teased before disappearing down the hall, leaving the embarrassed couple behind.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Should I keep going?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm so glad people are interested in this story. I really wasn't sure as there is so much out there to read, but thank you for your interest. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

One thing about living with a romantic partner was you got used to sharing a bed. It was something Blaine loved, that intimacy of being wrapped around each other under the sheets just sleeping. Even at the end with Ian when things were getting tense between them, it all seemed to disappear once they were in bed together.

Blaine was beginning to notice sleeping alone was one of the hardest things to readjust to after the breakup. He'd been lucky that his old bed was still at Wes and David's, but it didn't feel right. It felt too big, like there should be another body pressed up against his, holding him. He sighed and rolled over, pulling the stuff dog close and trying to pretend it was someone, anyone, just so he didn't feel so alone.

Outside of his room he could hear Wes and David getting ready for the day. Wes was headed off to the law firm he worked at, while David was prepping to head into the office of the small business he worked for. Blaine was not looking forward to having to be alone in the apartment all day. He tossed his sheets aside and got up out of bed. He quickly pulled some sweats on and headed out into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepyhead," David greeted him with a smile. Blaine just groaned, and ran his hands through his messy curls.

"Coffee?" Wes asked, grabbing another mug from the cabinet.

"Yes, please," Blaine replied. Wes quickly filled the mug and handed it over to Blaine.

"Mmm, that's better," Blaine said after taking a couple of sips.

"You are still the only person I've met under the age of forty who drinks their coffee black," David commented.

"I like to streamline my caffeine," Blaine smirked. "None of that soy chai latté crap you drink."

"Watch out there curly, I know where you sleep," David slyly threatened.

"It's not even nine o'clock, the two of you I swear it's like living with five year olds."

"He started it," Blaine whined.

"Did not," David protested.

"Like I said, five year olds," Wes repeated, glaring at both of them.

"At least this five year old has a job," David pronounced.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed. Wes rolled his eyes and dropped his head to the counter, gently banging it against the surface.

"Why did I ever agree to live with you two? Oh why? Why? Why?" Wes muttered.

"I think he's lost it David," Blaine announced.

"I agree, I think we broke him," David replied. They looked at each other before turning to Wes.

"We're sorry Daddy Wes," they sing-songed together.

"One, I am not your 'Daddy', if I was I would have given you both up for adoption ages ago," Wes began standing up again. "Two, let me repeat, five year olds." Blaine and David chuckled at that. They were interrupted by David's phone beeping on the counter.

"Oh, fuck, I'm late," David groaned, noticing the time.

"Five year olds definitely don't talk like that," Blaine teased, sitting on the edge of the counter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up Mr. Fuzzball," David teased, refilling his travel mug before grabbing his stuff.

"I better get going as well," Wes said. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked Blaine.

"Yeah, just gonna hang around here and get some stuff done, laundry and such."

"Okay, if you need me just call okay?" Wes told him.

"Okay," Blaine said.

"Wes? You coming?" David called from the front door.

"I swear five year old," Wes muttered.

"I'm your favorite aren't I?" Blaine asked. Wes looked quickly toward the door, before smiling slightly.

"Yes you are," Wes replied cheekily.

"I heard that," David called out.

"Don't kill him," Blaine told Wes as he headed toward the door.

"Darn, fine," Wes chuckled. "See you this evening Blaine."

"Bye Mr. Fuzzy!" David called out. The door to the apartment closed, leaving the space in quiet. It was weird to have the apartment go from lots of noise to silence, it was unsettling to Blaine. He hopped down from the counter and turned on the kitchen speakers, music from his iPod coming out quietly. Blaine stood there contemplating what he would do that day. Maybe he should go for a run; he hasn't done that in awhile. They definitely needed groceries; he could take care of that. Plus he had to call the director of the show back.

* * *

Kurt checked himself out in his mirror again, making sure no part of his outfit was out of place. He was meeting Andrew for lunch in half an hour at a small restaurant not too far from the theatre.

"That looks good," Rachel said from behind him. Kurt turned around.

"Thanks. I'm meeting Andrew soon and I wanted to look nice," Kurt replied.

"Oh, really?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not like that Rachel," Kurt scolded her.

"Whatever you say," Rachel said, retreating from his room. Deeming himself presentable, Kurt grabbed his sketchbook and notepad, putting them in his bag before leaving his room.

"You guys going to Fran's Deli?" Rachel asked as Kurt put on his coat.

"Yep, still the best sandwiches. Plus it's close to the theatre," Kurt replied.

"Have fun, and behave," Rachel told him. "I've got an audition this afternoon so I'll be out.

"Okay," Kurt acknowledged, grabbing his keys off the book by the door. "See you later!" He called out, leaving the apartment.

Kurt liked the neighborhood their apartment was in. It was much better than the slightly sketchy loft they had lived in during college. The subway was only a block away, there were a few small restaurants in the surrounding blocks, along with a grocery store that carried Rachel's favorite brand of vegetarian and vegan options for when she was going through her vegan diet phrases.

It was still early enough in September that the weather was nice. Kurt quickly walked the block to the subway, descending underground to the trains. He didn't have to wait long for the right train and was able to find a seat.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was settling into his chair across from Andrew at the little deli. It was decorated to look like you were eating in your mother's kitchen, something Kurt found a little campy, but the food was delicious.

"Hey Kurt," Andrew greeted him with a smile, setting his cell phone down on the table.

"Hi to you too, how has your morning been so far?" Kurt asked, hanging his coat over the back of his chair carefully.

"Just fielding calls from actors all morning, half are calling to know why they didn't get the part, the other half are calling to thank me for casting them and then proceed to kiss butt. This is my least favorite part of being a director sometimes," Andrew replied, running his fingers through his pepper colored hair.

"Oh dear," Kurt laughed. "I'm glad I don't have your job."

"No, you just have to dress all these crazies," Andrew quipped.

"Yes I do, but if they aren't nice to me, they don't get to look nice on stage. I have some power over them in that way," Kurt replied, causing Andrew to chuckle.

"That is true, which explains that hideous costume that one redhead was wearing in that last show. What did the poor girl do to you?"

"She acted like she was better than everyone else, and was quite rude," Kurt huffed, crossing his arms.

"Remind me never to cross you," Andrew teased. "I'm not sure I would come out alive."

"It's doubtful," Kurt replied, a small smile on his face.

"Alright we came here to eat, and I'm hungry, so let's get some food, and then I wanna hear about your sketches," Andrew announced.

"Alright, alright, jez, someone would think you were still a teenage boy with your appetite," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and opening his menu.

"In more than one way, maybe," Andrew replied with a smirk.

"Andrew," Kurt groaned from across the table. "Really?"

"You brought that upon yourself."

"Just shut up and order."

Once the two men had decided what they wanted to eat and placed their order with the waitress the conversation turned back to their work.

"Alright, so these are just rough sketches of what I've been thinking about for the characters," Kurt began as he pulled out his sketchbook from his bag. He opened it up to the correct page, and passed the book across the table to Andrew.

"Of course, these can change slightly based on your thoughts, and who you casted," Kurt added. Andrew nodded, taking his time to look over the pages in front of him. Kurt sat quietly in his chair watching Andrew, trying to garner his reaction. Andrew quietly flipped through the pages for a while.

"Who is this one for?" Andrew asked, pointing to a drawing on the page. Kurt leaned over and smiled.

"That's Jamison's outfit for the second act," he replied.

"I like it," Andrew said, turning onto the next page. Kurt smiled and sat back. Personally Jamison was perhaps his favorite character, and his costumes may have gotten a little extra something because of it.

"These look really good Kurt," Andrew said, looking up from the book. "I think it's some of the best stuff I've seen you do." Kurt blushed slightly at the compliment.

"You're just saying that," Kurt said quietly, looking down at his lap. Andrew put the book down and reached for Kurt's hand on the table, giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm serious, these look really good, all of them. You really got a sense of each character in the costume, they are going to look amazing," Andrew told him. Kurt looked up, a small smile on his face and returned the squeeze.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

Blaine returned to the apartment mid-afternoon carrying several grocery bags in hand. After going for a run that morning and taking care of the small errands he needed to he was ready to crawl back into his sweatpants, sit on the couch and do nothing. Yes it was entirely unproductive, but no one was around to judge him.

He walked into the kitchen and unloaded the groceries, putting the cold items into the fridge and everything else into the small pantry cupboards. It wasn't a lot, one of the problems of living in the city, you could only buy as many groceries as you could carry up the five flights of stairs to your apartment, and that's if you were lucky enough to have a decent grocery store close by. Blaine figured it would at least hold them over for a few days.

A small ding came from Blaine's pocket; his phone. Blaine sighed and pulled it out, unlocking the screen to see a text message from Ian.

_Call me please_

Blaine sighed again and deleted it. It was the third such message he had gotten that day. It was like Ian couldn't get it through his head that things were over between them. He didn't even bother changing into sweats before plopping down on the couch and deciding maybe a nap would be nice.

It was nice, until Blaine was startled awake by his phone ringing. He stuck his arm out, grabbing the phone off the coffee table and lifting it to his ear.

"Hello," he answered, his voice laced with sleepiness.

"Hey Blaine, this is Andrew the director for…"

"Oh I totally forgot to call you back, I'm so sorry," Blaine interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is busy, I get that. I just wanted to call and say hi and give you some information. Can you talk right now?" he asked.

"Yeah of course. What's up?" Blaine asked, sitting up on the couch and running a hand through his messy curls.

"Well I just wanted to personally say congratulations on the part, and welcome to the cast. I am excited to have you on board to play Jamison," Andrew said.

"Thank you. I am excited to get to work with you and the rest of the cast. I've never done something of this caliber before, I'm looking forward to the challenge," Blaine replied.

"Well that's good to know. I wanted to tell you on Monday we're going to do introductions and a read through with everyone down at the theatre so you need to be there for that. We're starting at ten in the green room."

"Sounds great!" Blaine replied, grabbing a scrap piece of paper and scribbling down the time.

"After that, we'll break down the rehearsal schedule and start getting to work. It's going to be a lot of work, and for you lots of long rehearsals. Are you ready for that?" Andrew asked.

"I am totally ready," Blaine replied with all confidence. He was. He actually was. He was ready to play something else than Spoon #3 in the chorus. He wanted to actually work, get into the nitty gritty stuff of being an actor.

"That's good to hear. Do you have any questions?"

"None. I'm good. Monday at nine, right?"

"That's right. See you then Blaine."

"See you then and thank you," Blaine replied before hanging up the call. He settled back against the couch and smiled. Getting back into theatre and really working was going to be good for him, Blaine thought. All this sitting around and moping after Ian wasn't doing him any good. It would be nice to be busy again, he decided.

* * *

_**Well there you go. Next up: Blaine's first rehearsal, one he will always remember. ;-)**_


End file.
